<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nanamiki Fluff by JuneEgbert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408779">Nanamiki Fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneEgbert/pseuds/JuneEgbert'>JuneEgbert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneEgbert/pseuds/JuneEgbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A nanamiki fluff fic about one of their days together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a small nanamiki story i wrote after binging all of the other nanamiki fics, love these lesbians :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikan wakes up to the sun just rising up, she tries to look around for the clock but quickly realizes that her sleeping girlfriend is blocking her view. She could reach for her phone but that would most likely wake up Chiaki so for now she opts to go back to sleep seeing as it is the weekend.</p><p>Not long after this Mikan wakes back up to the lovely sight of Chiaki’s face staring down at her. Naturally she panics at a bit. </p><p>“g-good morning” Mikan stammers. “Good morning to you too” Chiaki murmurs in response. She still seems to be waking up a bit and is staring down somewhat hazily. </p><p>While Mikan gets out of bed she is caught off guard by Chiaki hugging her from behind. “I heard you tossing around last night i think, Chiaki says with a worried tone. “were you having more nightmares?”</p><p>“Y-yes but they weren’t as bad as they’ve been...” Mikan says somewhat unconvincingly.</p><p>Chiaki can tell something is bothering her but decides not to push too much. Instead she decides to keep the hug going for a bit longer.</p><p>As they sit there just enjoying each other’s presence Chiaki starts to drift away into a nap as her girlfriend’s warmth puts her to sleep.</p><p>After a bit Mikan realizes Chiaki has fallen asleep with her arms wrapped around Mikan’s back. Mikan detaches Chiaki’s arms and tucks her back into bed knowing that she needs some more sleep.</p><p>Mikan then goes to the kitchen to start some breakfast for the both of them. She starts with some pancakes and while she’s getting it all set up Chiaki walks into the room.</p><p>“I-i’m making us some breakfast if you want it, hopefully it’s not too bad!” Mikan says as her girlfriend takes her seat.</p><p>“Mikan your food is always great I think,” Chiaki says assuringly, “plus how could I tell the difference between good food or bad food, I mostly just ate instant food before you.”</p><p>“Well t-thank you and I’m very glad that I came along and saved you from eating instant food forever, you know that it is completely unhealthy to live solely off of it,” Mikan says somewhat sternly, “and i-i’m starting to ramble again aren’t I, I’m sorry I wish I could ju-“ Mikan is cut off from continuing when Chiaki interrupts her.</p><p>“Hey calm down, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Chiaki says calmly while getting up and putting her hands in Mikan’s own hands, “You know that I love hearing about your talent and that I’m always very impressed by it.”</p><p>The two sit there for a bit holding hands and calming down. Eventually Mikan wipes her tears away as she had started crying after what Chiaki said. </p><p>“How about you start making breakfast again and this time we can do it together.” Chiaki says with a smile on her face.</p><p>“I-i would like that a lot,” Mikan says starting to gain a smile of her own, “I love you Chiaki.”</p><p>“I love you too Mikan” Chiaki says pulling her closer into a hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cuddle Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mikan and Chiaki plan a date and then cuddle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Looks like I’ll just kinda be updating this whenever i feel like writing some more cute lesbians :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Chiaki and Mikan finished up breakfast they started to talk about what they were going to do for the rest of the day.</p><p>“S-so do you wanna go anywhere today?” Mikan asked.</p><p>“We could go to the arcade or maybe somewhere else, can’t really think of many other ideas,” Chiaki muttered as she realized they had gone to the arcade on their last date, “Scratch that, let’s go anywhere you want to go Mikan.”</p><p>“Y-you’re letting me choose???,” Mikan said confusedly while Chiaki nodded in confirmation, “Well if we can go a-anywhere than maybe we could g-go out and eat?”</p><p>“That sounds great Mikan, I’m gonna go game for a bit but once you decide on a restaurant come tell me.” Chiaki said as she headed over to her gaming consoles.</p><p>“I-i’ll try my best!” Mikan said as she walked over to Chiaki and gave her a kiss on the cheek, soon Mikan was completely flustered and ran back to their bed to search for a restaurant. </p><p>While Chiaki hadn’t reacted to the kiss at the time, she was now blushing immensely. Mikan didn’t realize it but Chiaki was actually quite easily embarrassed despite her cold outside.  </p><p>After a good amount of searching Mikan could still not decide on a good restaurant, she kept thinking that maybe Chiaki wouldn’t like it so instead of guessing she just decided to ask Chiaki.</p><p>“Chiaki which of these r-restaurants would you want to eat at?” Mikan asked a bit nervously from across the room.</p><p>“Well I wanted you to make a decision but if you need my help I don’t mind giving it,” Chiaki said as she got up and moved to the bed with Mikan, “Hmm I like this one I think.” Chiaki had pointed to one of the lower priced restaurants even though she knew money wasn’t really a problem.</p><p>“Well if that’s what you think it best than we can go there,” Mikan said while scooting a bit closer to Chiaki, “B-but first how about we stay home a bit longer?”</p><p>“Well alright that sounds fine to me,” Chiaki said as she moved closer to Mikan and wrapped her arms around her, “I hope you don’t expect anything less than some amazing cuddling.”</p><p>“I-i wouldn’t want anything else right now,” Mikan said as she developed a noticeable blush, “B-but don’t expect me not to kiss you in return!” As she said this Mikan leaned in and kissed Chiaki’s lips.</p><p>Mikan had kissed Chiaki’s lips a lot before but before now she had never really noticed the softness of them. Mikan quickly tightened her lock on Chiaki’s lips as Chiaki did the same to Mikan’s.</p><p>After a bit the two pulled away and just stared into one another’s eyes, appreciating the beauty of their partner. They proceeded to get under the covers and cuddle, frequently locking lips and just holding one another.</p><p>Once they had cuddled for a good amount of time Chiaki found herself slipping away into a nap so Mikan let herself out of the bed and started preparing for their date.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>